Love and Duty
by X-Men.Alum
Summary: Their souls were intertwined by a twist in fate more than 5,000 years ago. Finally, the Gods have decided to cross their paths once more in this different time. Fate, however, seems keen on keeping them apart. But, this is Seto Kaiba we're talking about. When has he ever listened to anyone else? Blueshipping with a touch of Mizushipping in the beginning. SetoxKisara
1. Prologue: Alone Together

AN: So! After... forever, I've finally decided (rather felt the need) to write again. In recent months, I've reconnected with my childhood love, Seto Kaiba, and my favorite pairings, Blueshipping and Mizushipping. Blah, blah, blah, I was listening to music at work today and a plot hit me and, since I've never read a fic that really has this plot, I decided I needed to write it. Because why the hell not. Every chapter will be titled after a Fall Out Boy song because I was actually listening to their whole discography when I was inspired to write this.

I know I've had a lot of requests to keep going with my other two fics, but I'm not sure I'll ever go back to them. I wrote those during a very difficult time in my life as an escape. I was in an abusive relationship and I was free when I was writing. I've no inspiration for those fics at the moment, or possibly ever again, and I apologize.

That being said, here's the prologue to my fic. It's a totally different tone this chapter than the rest. It's the only one that's going to take place or even really acknowledge the Egyptian past Seto and Kisara both share. I mainly wrote this chapter to explain how Kisara was able to be reincarnated and to put my head cannon down for why Seto now hates (dislikes?) Yugi. Also, there's like one word that explains my head cannon for Mokuba and Seto. Not really well, it's more hidden, but whatever. The prologue is a bit short, but I didn't want it too too long.

Hopefully everyone likes it! Don't forget to rate and review! Also, the fic is only T at the moment, but there's a strong possibility I'll be bumping the rating up in future chapters.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. I don't own the lyrics I started the chapter with either. They're owned by Fall Out Boy and their label and whatever.

Special thanks to my best friend Heather for Betaing everything. She puts up with a lot of shit from me and I love her to death.

* * *

Prologue: Alone Together

_"I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end"  
_

Seto didn't think he'd ever get used to the title that had fallen to him after his cousin's death. Not even thirty-four years later.

Pharaoh Seto... It just... It never sat right with him. He never had aspirations of being Pharaoh; how could he? He hadn't known he was of royal blood until... It was best not to dwell on that particular memory.

All of that had been so long ago, though it felt to the Pharaoh like yesterday. He'd tried with all of his might to live up to his Cousin's expectations, but he never felt he had. Atem was the one who should have been on the throne, not Seto. If only he could have been the one to sacrifice himself instead, then Atem would be the dying old man Seto now was.

These thoughts had festered into a deep bitterness as he aged. How could Atem have left him as Pharaoh? It wasn't fair! It wasn't his destiny! He was beloved and such by all the people, but not by the Gods. Never by the gods. How DARE Atem place him as Pharaoh!? They were unfair, unjust. They hated him. Why hadn't Atem seen that? He HATED him for not seeing the truth!

The Gods had taken his mother, his unborn brother, Kisara…

Kisara…

The old Pharaoh had broken away from his guards some hours before - something they were used to, especially as the Pharaoh aged. In all truth, they shouldn't have let him go this time. He was in failing health, the healers not giving him much longer. He was the Pharaoh though, who were they to say no? Besides, they'd always know where he was. He went where he always went… the tomb of his beloved Kisara; His tomb.

Though they'd never so much as married, Seto had insisted on the pale woman be mummified and buried in his burial chamber, the one deepest in the tomb. Nearly every day since the tomb's completion, when all his duties were done for the day, Seto would travel to the Valley to see her. However, he never went to the beautifully painted sarcophagi her body was located in. No, that was now a simple, empty vessel that had once carried her. The Pharaoh went to the large, beautiful stone tablet that displayed the powerful Ka the vessel had once carried.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. While this Ka was powerful, it held far more importance to the elderly Pharaoh. This Ka was the only way he could still be with his Kisara.

Seto rested a wrinkled hand against the tablet, closing his tired, blue eyes. If he pretended, Seto could almost feel her heartbeat, her warmth… Her.

"I don't have much longer, my beloved Kisara." He swallowed thickly. The end was near. Too near. "Soon I'll be gone and…. You'll remain here. Your Ka will remain in this tablet. There will be no seeing you in the afterlife." A broken chuckle left him as he tilted his face upwards to look through watery eyes at the dragon. "This is the last time I'll be this close to you."

He broke, unable to catch himself as he fell to his aged knees, ornate headdress clattering to the ground as he began to cough, blood coating his hand. Damn this plague. Damn whatever was tearing him apart. He wasn't ready to go. Dying meant leaving Kisara here in this tablet for eternity. Sure, his Ba would be here, but his Ka would pass on to the afterlife, destined to be alone forever.

Seto pressed his bloodied hand to the tablet, his breathing sharp. Nothing he could do could stop his impending doom. He was the Pharaoh; he was to be one with the Gods. But… none of that sounded appealing, not without Kisara.

"I know I've said this so many times." His voice was sharp with pain, the noise like talons on the metal. He could feel it, the end coming closer. He should be in the palace, but he needed to be here. "But I'm sorry, Kisara. I'm so sorry. You should be alive. You should be here with me, holding my hand while I pass, our children around us."

A tear ran down his cheek. "And I'm sorry I'm dying before you. I just… I just….I didn't want to be alone." His eyes slipped shut as his body gave out even more, the Pharaoh collapsing to his side, unable to stop coughing now.

As he took his last, ragged breath, he could almost feel her arms around him, reaching out to hold him close. He could almost hear her whisper.

"You'll never be alone, Seto. I'm with you."

Hours later, the guards had been sent by High Priestess Mana to find Seto. It was late and he'd yet to return. They found his horse tied outside of the tomb, restless from waiting. Then, they found what they'd feared.

The Pharaoh had died.

In their haste to collect his body, the guards bumped into the tablet, causing it to rock quite dangerously as they rushed out. They wouldn't discover, until the Pharaoh's sarcophagi took its place beside Kisara's, that the table had fallen, shattering in large pieces on the stone floor. The scribes were put to work, creating an identical copy of the dragon, leaving it in the tomb days later, allowing them to finally close the doors at Pharaoh Mana's orders.

This stone was missing one thing though. This stone was missing its Ka.


	2. The Take Over, The Breaks Over

A/N: Don't expect updates this quick all the time. I was in the mood to write and I wanted to get this down and out before I go to my step family's house for Christmas (shooting me now rather than later is an acceptable practice).

Before starting, I do wanna thank everyone who reviewed! Aqua girl 007, Mamoru4ever, MizukiK, Blueeyeswhit3, and randompersonreadingstories. I'm so happy you all like it thus far! And to clear things up with Aqua girl 007, I don't think Seto hates Yugi, there's just an animosity that's there when they first meet and continues while on. Given, there are reasons for that, kinda, but still. I had just wanted to sort of establish how he went from a devoted Priest to Seto Kaiba, the man who is Yugi's arch rival... if that makes sense. It's like, 2:30 here and I'm tired as all sin, so who knows.

That all being said, I hope you all like this chapter as well. Kisara is introduced, as is Seto. It's about ten years since the events of the Millennium World Arc and what not. Seto is about 28-29, making Mokuba about 22-23. Kisara is about 25-26.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. I don't own the lyrics I started the chapter with either. They're owned by Fall Out Boy and their label and whatever.

* * *

Chapter 1: "The Take Over, The Breaks Over"  


_"Baby, seasons change but people don't.  
And I'll always be waiting in the back room.  
I'm boring but overcompensate with  
Headlines and flash, flash, flash photography."_

The chatter in the large dining hall was enough to drive any sane man mad. Not that it was loud, that was beneath the over plumped aristocracy that filled the room. No, it was what was being conversed about rather than the decibel. Honestly, why did he even bother coming to these things anymore? He had sleep to catch up on….

HA, who was he kidding? Seto Kaiba would sleep when he was dead and no sooner!

Seto took in his current company over the rim of his wine. Half of these people he could have sworn died last year (looks like he owed Mokuba twenty bucks). The other half were a good deal younger, mostly women, likely looking to snag a rich husband, preferably from the half on their last leg, so they could make a name for themselves and, if the cards were in their favor, get a reality tv show or some shit.

Luckily for him, no one would dare try anything with him, not after the last bitch. All it had taken was a haughty laugh and hand on his shoulder and Roland had escorted her out of the building. Of course tagged onto that incident had been the approving nod to his right hand, but nuances weren't really his forte.

Nope, the women who fluttered about the room left him alone, the men too. That is, unless business was to be discussed, then they were practically glued to the four foot personal boundary no one dared step beyond. Perhaps that explained why he was nearly thirty and single. Maybe he should marry….

Shrieking children ran past, a stampede of nannies trying to herd them back out of the room and to the child approved area that resided at least six yards away from their parents.

Never mind. Marriage just wasn't in his cards. Nope, Seto was going to remain single for the rest of his life. A wife would only hold him back. Sure, he'd dated a few times in the past, if only to keep tabloids from questioning his sexuality (last he'd read he was trying to create a hologram system that allowed him to fuck the blue-eyes white dragon), but none of those women meant anything to him.

"Lost in thought, space cadet?" Who the fuck-

Seto glanced to the woman, eyes widening a fraction. This woman… she…She looked identical to the woman that he'd witnessed in the damn memory world thing (They'd slipped him something. He knew they'd slipped him something. Damn friendship brigade.).

That aside, her couldn't help but look her up and down; he might not be interested in dating, but he could appreciate a woman when she deserved it, and she deserved it.

She smirked coolly at him, an arm crossed beneath her full breast, hand out so her opposite elbow had a perch. She sipped her own wine, a sweet red kind he'd passed up the moment he'd smelled it, observing him with rich blue eyes.

"Hmm. Honestly, the lack in manners. You've yet to speak yet you've practically undressed me. That's a pity, and here I thought you were different from the men in this room." Her words snapped him back to focus.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" He glared darkly at her. He was NOT going to be spoken to that way.

"Now, that, sir, is no way for a gentleman to speak to a lady, is it?" She sipped more of her wine, standing beside him to look over the people, not caring how much she'd irked the man she currently stood beside.

If he'd been any less in control of himself (and possibly part animal), he'd have growled at her. However, he was a human being, one with a superior IQ to this woman. It didn't matter who she looked like, he was done. "Why don't you go over there somewhere before I have you thrown out."

She gasped, annoying him even more. She was making a mockery of him. "Really? Thrown out you say? That must mean… Oh my god! I know who you are!" She pressed a hand to her mouth, giggling rather obnoxiously. "You're Zigfried Von Schroeder!"

His jaw tightened. "What the hell would make you think I was that pink haired freak?"

She chuckled, her demeanor changed once more to the cold, yet playful smirk. "You said you were going to throw me out. This is an Industrial Illusions event being thrown by Zigfried Von Schroeder. Logic stands to reason that makes you Zigfried, hmm?" She sipped her wine once more, nearly choking on it as she began to laugh. "I'm sorry, you should see your face. It's priceless."

"Never, ever call me that… that… Buffoon's name ." That man still, to this this day, got under his skin. Maybe it was his over the top German accent or perhaps it was the way he dressed and had his hair styled. A shudder ran through him, the woman beginning to laugh once more.

"Buffoon? Honestly, what is this, grade school?" She laughed again, shaking her head. "I've heard fouler language from a Nun, Mr. Kaiba." By now, she'd finished her wine. As a server passed by, she swapped out glasses for champagne. "Besides, I hear he's married."

"She's a beard." He glared. So she knew who he was, not that he was shocked. "Perhaps you should slow down on the alcohol?"

"And perhaps you should mind your own business." She sipped the champagne. "I was forced to attend this party and I know the only way out of here is if I managed to make a big enough fool of myself."

"And alcohol is the answer?"

"Alcohol, dear Mr. Kaiba, is always the answer, isn't it?" She smirked, looking down at the liquor in her glass. "Though, I'll have you know, I'm not very fond of the stuff. It just dulls the nerves well enough that I forget I'm here."

He could respect that, he decided. These events were a bore, especially the ones thrown by Zigfried. If it wasn't for the contracts he had with Industrial Illusions, he'd skip them completely.

Seto lifted a glass to her, smirking slightly. "To making it through the rest of the night."

She laughed, grinning at him, glass tapping his lightly. "To not committing mass homicide, hm?" She grinned when Seto laughed.

This woman was interesting, that much he'd admit. She peaked his interest. Not to mention, he felt drawn to her. She was unique. Even with her white hair pulled up into a stylish up-do that matched almost every other woman in the room, there was something about her. Maybe the Egypt thing hadn't been drugs…

Time to lay off the liquor; he wanted to make it through the night, not pledge his allegiance to the heart of the cards or whatever those idiots had gone on about forever ago.

Time for a subject change.

"So, who are you?"

The white haired woman smirked. "Oh no. You didn't introduce yourself to me, I'm not introducing myself to you."

Seto prickled. "You knew who I was the whole time."

"So. People introduce themselves in polite society, regardless of whether or not they suspect the person knows who they are." She yawned, looking over the older couples. Why didn't she ever remember alcohol made her more sleepy than tipsy.

"Then, in turn, wouldn't that make you apart of the impolite society as well?"

"Hey hey hey." She held both hands up, careful with her champagne. "I never claimed to be polite society."

His eyes rolled in exasperation. "Are you going to introduce yourself?"

She smirked, handing him her glass. "Sure." She curtseyed, something that drew a few glances. "I'm the Beard."

"The what?" Ok, perhaps she needed to lay off the alcohol as well. "The Beard? What are you getting at?"

"Well, not really a beard, per say. One's spouse has to be hiding their sexual preference to need a beard, and I can assure you, despite Zigfried's appearance, he's not gay." She laughed at the look on Seto's face.

"You mean…" That meant she was-

"Exactly. I'm the lucky bride of Zigfried Von Schroeder. My name is Kisara Von Schroeder."

How the fuck did Zigfried manage to catch her?


	3. Rat A Tat

A/n: WOO! Another chapter.

Seriously folks, don't expect them popping out this fast forever. I'm going to start slowing down soon, I think.

Regardless, here's the next chapter. Once again, I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed and favorited and liked, etc etc. I love you all!

Also! Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates!

* * *

Chapter 2: Rat A Tat

"_As alone as a little white church  
In the middle of the desert getting burned  
But I'll take your heart served up two ways  
I sing a bitter song  
I'm the lonelier version of you  
I just don't know where it went wrong."_

Ok…. So maybe she'd lied about NOT being a beard. Personally, Kisara thought that her husband's sexual preference was common knowledge, but it'd been in her wedding vows not to tell.

Wait, was this another time she'd mixed up the term wedding vows and legal contract?

God, she could be so stupid.

Kisara rolled her eyes to herself, leaning back in her lounge chair, listening to her husband running around with his hair dresser. He was yelling something in German, a language she had little to no love for. Just like her feelings for Zigfried.

God she was on a roll today.

It'd been a month since the party and another was right around the corner. That was Zigfried's style though; parties as often as possible. And now he had an excuse, they'd just completed the new Industrial Illusions building in downtown Domino. It was massive and Phallic shaped (again, did people REALLY not realize she was a beard?), touching the top of the skyline.

It was bigger than the Kaiba Corp building as well, or it HAD been until Seto Kaiba shoved a giant Blue Eyes White Dragon on the building. It's wings beat the height of the Industrial Illusions building by .03 inches. She'd had a good time listening to Zigfried bitching.

"Frauline?"

Kisara's sharp blue eyes snapped upward to the pink haired male. His arms were crossed, a disappointed look on his face. "Ziggy, my name is not Frauline. It's Kisara, though from you I'll also accept Supreme Mistress or Empress or-"

He cut her off. "Frauline." His smirk was pissing her off. "What will you be wearing to the party?"

"I dunno, I was going to borrow something from your closet." She chuckled to herself, mentally patting herself on the back.

Zigfried was seething. "Nein. That is not funny. And I don't think my father will find it funny either, hmm?"

Kisara stiffened, her breathing shallow as she lowered the book to her lap. "You wouldn't dare."

"One button and he's on the line." He dangled his phone before her. "Then, he'll go ahead and call the-"

Kisara rose, eyes slits. "Fuck you, Zigfried."

"Nein, that's not the answer I was looking for."

"I'll wear the fucking black dress I wore to the last party?"

He tutted her like a child. "And embarrass me with your lack of style twice in a row? Nein. I think not."

She rolled her eyes, hoping to get out of this conversation as soon as possible. "Fine. Just…. Give me the gold card and I'll go pick something out."

Zigfried reached into one of the inner pockets of his suit jacket, pulling out a custom leather wallet. The family didn't trust her with any of the money. Honestly, what was she going to do with it?

"Go to any of the boutiques in the mall. I've already called ahead and asked each and every one of them to pull a dress that will properly match my suit and in a style I think will be appropriate."

"Fantastic." Kisara let her thumb and forefinger close around the plastic, tugging. The card went no where. "Yes, my loving husband?"

Zigfried rolled his eyes. "Frauline, the dress and the shoes I've pre-chosen to go with them." He released the card. "And then home. I'll go out tonight and choose jewelry to go with the outfit so you can wear the necklace and bracelet on the red carpet to the event. It'll be a grandios gift to mark our first anniversary. That and the party for you."

"Right. Party for me. Good idea." She nodded her head, pocketing the gold card before grabbing her car keys.

"And Frauline."

"Yes?" She peaked over her sunglasses.

"Remember the agreement."

Kisara spent the whole drive to the Domino City Mall imagining that every slight bump in the road was Zigfried.

Shopping had gone rather easy. She went into the boutique closest to the entrance she'd chosen, told the sales girl to wrap up whichever dress she liked best (and not to forget the shoes), then slid the card.

Done.

Post mall trip, Kisara hadn't returned home. What point was there? Going home now meant spending the rest of the day in silence.

So instead, she decided to go visit her favorite human being in the whole entire world.

"Mana!" She grinned, peaking into the nursing home room.

The elderly woman looked up, green eyes widening a bit before narrowing.. "What the fuck are you doing here? And didn't I tell you to call me Nana. You're not three anymore, Whitey."

Kisara rolled her eyes, going over to the woman. "Shut it you crotchety old bat." She matched her glare before the two laughed, hugging one another. "Plus, you'll always be my Mana."

Mana let out an annoyed sigh, or rather attempted too. She could never hold a grudge against her adoptive child for long. "So, what's the occasion? Did you bring me my smokes?"

Kisara huffed, blowing a lock of white hair from her eyes. "Mana, that's why you're here in the first place."

"The lung cancer?" She scoffed. "I don't need no lungs. Just nicotine."

"Mmhmm. I'm certain." She grinned, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her purse. "Nurse Jimmy nearly had the security guards do a full cavity search on me to find these. You're lucky I can fake being innocent."

Mana laughed happily, snatching the cigarettes. Once she had the window opened, cigarette lit and hanging out the window, she began to speak with Kisara once more. "Taught you everything I know."

Kisara rolled her eyes, leaning out the window with her, watching the other older people limp about the terrace.

"Look at them all. Old as hell."

"Mana!" She shook her head. "Please, you're older than them."

"Am not! Plus! I've still got it." She began to shimmy, coughing a good deal at the end.

Kisara chuckled, shaking her head as she took in the sun. "Right. Tell that to the plastic hip." Mana muttered angrily. "Keep doing that and they'll medicate you for some psychological problem."

This time the green eyed old woman's eyes rolled. "Yeah yeah. So. How's the queen?"

She might be adopted, but Kisara had inherited a LOT from her dear Adoptive GrandMom (Mana was old enough to be a grandmother when she'd adopted Kisara, but she was technically her mother. Hence the Mana. Mom and Nana).

"As fabulous as ever." Kisara crossed her arms atop the window sill, resting her chin on them. "I hate it, Mana."

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because." Kisara tilted her head to look at her. "They're paying for the best doctors and such for you."

"Eh, let me die." Mana took a deep drag on the cigarette, coughing. "I'm old anyway."

"You've been around since the Pyramids."

Mana let out a raspy laugh. "Not quite. Feels like it though." Shaking her head, Mana continued speaking. "Anyway. I'm not worth you being stuck with that asshole for the rest of your life."

"Of course you're worth it, you old bat." She elbowed her gently. "I'd marry a thousand assholes if it meant getting you the proper care."

"You're just too good for him."

Kisara grinned. "Duh." She glanced at the clock, groaning. "I need to head back. He wants me at home so he can go and pick up jewelry to match the dress he picked me out."

"Really now… Fuck, that kid doesn't make your job easy, does he?"

"Not if his life depended on it."

Unfortunately, hers did.


	4. Champagne for My Real Friends

A/n: Told you guys it wouldn't be immediate updating any longer. Eh, whatever. This chapter was a bit difficult to write for various reasons, mostly because I procrastinated by making perler bead sprites, and tons of them. I also have just been all over this holiday season. Houston for three days, two of which consisted of me driving four hours back and forth, then work the day after Christmas, my mom's family's christmas here and just blah. BUT STILL! I got chapter three out.  
I'm going to go ahead and start the chapter then put some shit in another Author's Note at the base so I don't spoil shit about the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends

"_Strike us like matches, cause everyone deserves the flames  
We only do it for the scars and stories, not the fame  
At least everyone is trying, everyone is shining  
Everyone deserves the flames but it's such a shame  
Such a shame."_

A week later, Kisara could be found haunting her second favorite person's office. Rebecca Hawkins had been Mana's grandniece and, in turn, Kisara's second cousin… or whatever.

Kisara never really understood all the inner workings of families and distant family. She simply referred to Rebecca as her Cousin; Nothing more, nothing less.

"So, I've decided if I were ever to actually duel, I'd so be masked and call myself the Angel of Death."

"Right…. Angel…. I'd have gone with Angel of Annoyance or Death by voice or-"

"Yeah yeah, shut it Bec." Kisara grinned at the expression on her best friend's face, the two lazing about in the blonde's office.

When she'd graduated college at age 17 (six years before), Rebecca had been offered over a dozen jobs in any field she wanted to be a part of. However, when Kisara had offered her a position in Industrial Illusions' research department (The department she had headed at the time), Rebecca couldn't turn the job down. And look where she was now! She had Kisara's job.

"Why are you here anyway? I have work to do, lazy."

Kisara pouted, resting her chin on the desk to look up at her. "I'm bored Bec. He took me away from my favorite lover."

"Well, I for one am touched you see me as your favorite lov-"

"Work, weirdo." Kisara threw a pen, sticking out her tongue. "Honestly, the sex with you just isn't on par with the sex I'm getting now."

"You're just jealous I'm getting some and you're not." Rebecca stuck her tongue back out. The blonde genius was one of the few people who knew Kisara was Zigfried's beard.

"Like I would want to have sex with Yugi Moto. Ug, no. Gag me with a spoon."

"You still say gag me with a spoon? Seriously?"

"Yeah, you don't?"

"No one does."

Kisara pouted. "I do." She grinned when Rebecca laughed. "See, lighten up kiddo."

"Psh. You're 26, that's only 3 years older than me."

"And I'll use those three years to my advantage so I can call you kiddo."

Rebecca shook her head, settling in her seat. "I am a grown woman now."

"Too grown." Kisara frowned in thought, looking out the window beside her, face revealing just how lost she felt.

"Kisa?" Rebecca sat up, worry evident in her green eyes. "Is everything ok?"

"I suppose I just….. I…" She let her chin fall into her palm, continuing to search for answers on the horizon. "I'm so unhappy with this arrangement."

"You can back out Kisara. You know that… right?"

Kisara turned her head back in Rebecca's direction, sad smile back in place. "No no. I can't do that. I have too much riding on this arrangement. You know that." A hand ran through her long white hair, something she hadn't cut in ages (Zigfried wanted her to get it cut and fuck him, no way). "No… I'm staying in this as long as need be. They're holding Mana over my head and I'm holding Zigfried's sexuality over his."

Rebecca glared at the wall. "Fuck him. Honestly."

"Nah. I'm not his type." Rebecca's eyes widened as she looked to her Cousin, Kisara's hand having migrated to cover her mouth. The two burst out laughing, Kisara's shoulders shaking.

"Seriously Kisa. Fuck him, in the not so literal sense of the word." She rose from her chair. "He doesn't even like you! This wasn't even his decision!"

"No, it was his bastard father's decision." Dr. von Schroeder was the one who had arranged the marriage, had arranged the contract. She didn't know how anyone allowed that man have any power, especially since he'd lost his mind YEARS before, but he still held all the strings and he was playing her like a puppet.

"You two ok in here?" Leon peaked on, arms laden with papers and graphs.

"Leo, my favorite brother-in-law!" She shot Mana a look too keep her quiet. Leon didn't know Mana knew

"Only brother-in-law." The fuchsia haired male rolled his eyes, grinning at Kisara's face. "Excited for your Anniversary party?"

"Anniversary party, new building launch… I suppose those terms are interchangeable." Kisara rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her hand once more. "And I am as excited as a male during a prostate exam."

"Some males like that." Rebecca couldn't contain her laughter in response to Kisara and Leon's expressions, trying to cough to cover it up.

Kisara sent Mana an exasperated look when Leon excused himself. "Really? You couldn't shut up?"

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity is what I couldn't do."

Kisara huffed, collecting her purse as she rose. "You coming the party?"

"Didn't realize I was invited."

"Duh. I mean, I know you never go to the Double I events, but consider this one." Kisara contemplated her words. "On second thought, stay home. You don't need to see me plastered. And what kind of impression would that make on my future cousin-in-law."

"That's not a real thing," Mana shouted after her, cheeks flushed.

"Is in my book!"

* * *

"Seto…. You ok?" Mokuba leaned in his older brother's doorway, watching as he tied his tie.

Seto looked over his shoulder, pausing in the long mastered motions of the Winsor knot. "Why wouldn't I be?" Sometimes he hated how well Mokuba could read him.

"I dunno… you just seem hung up on something." Mokuba sighed, stepping into the large room, continuing to watch his brother. "Is it a girl?"

Seto paled, fortunately the change in complexion was only slight. Unfortunately, he knew Mokuba would notice. "A girl?" He scoffed. "Honestly Mokuba. I've no idea why you'd think I was hung up on a girl of all things."

Mokuba shrugged, observing Seto a bit closer. He'd noticed him pale. He'd been right. "Maybe it's because the last time you were this deep in thought, you'd just returned from the Ancient Egyptian memory world you'd been thrown into. You know, the one with that girl, the Blue-Eyes Wh-"

"Enough, Mokuba." Seto's gaze was sharp, stopping Mokuba in his verbal tracks. He did not need Mokuba reminding him about what had already been on his mind for a weeks now.

Kisara, both past and present. What was their connection?

Sensing the need for a topic change, Mokuba turned the attention to something else that had been confusing him. "To be honest Seto, I'm in shock you're even going to all these Industrial Illusions events." The messy haired twenty-four year old was dressed up, though his evening was not to be spent at the business affair. Rather, Mokuba would be seeing his longtime girlfriend, an individual Seto liked to refer to as the Lady of Shallott due to his having never met this mysterious beauty whom had captivated his little brother.

Like hell Mokuba was telling Seto! He'd save that lecture for another day, preferable never. That'd be awkward, moving his girlfriend into the Manor and keeping her and Seto separate.

On second thought…. With how much time Seto spent at Kaiba Corp, maybe it wouldn't be too too difficult.

"Don't remind me. " Seto straightened his tie, pulling it tight about his throat. Any tighter, and maybe he'd pass out before the event. That'd be a story for the evening news. "If it weren't for their involvement in the Duel Academy, I'd have nothing to do with Industrial Illusions and that fop."

Mokuba chuckled. "He's married."

"And, I'd bet all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons she's a beard."

"You say that like you've met her." Mokuba cocked his head in interest. Seto hadn't mentioned meeting Zigfried's wife.

"I've had the misfortune, yes." He checked himself in the mirror once more, nodding his approval. "Kisara's interesting to say the least." He could still remember the smell of her perfume, rather light and airy. It'd suited h…Why the hell was he thinking of that.

"Kisara, huh?" Mokuba smirked mischievously. "And you remembered her name! Now that is interesting!"

"She's a married woman, Mokuba. Stop."

"I'm not doing anything, Seto. I'm just saying it's interesting you remembered her name." Mokuba chuckled. "Don't be so defensive, bro."

"Me defensive?!" Seto turned to Mokuba, arms crossed. "You're the one who will not tell me a single thing about this girl you've been seeing for five years. No one will."

"Oops. Look at the time. I need to go." Mokuba laughed nervously. "She's probably waiting for me right now." And with that, Mokuba bolted before Seto could follow.

The older male shook his head, chuckling softly. It was always a relief to see how carefree Mokuba was able to be. He'd guarded him from the evils of the world as best he could and it was nice to see his work had been for the better.

Alone once more, Seto's mind wandered to the sarcastic white haired girl. She'd been on his mind almost constantly, making it harder for him to concentrate on the simplest tasks. Mokuba was right, the last time he'd been this distracted was after the geek squad drugged him in Egypt and he'd had the fucked up dream with duel monsters. And the beautiful blue eyed woman….

"Get it together, Seto. She's married, to Zigfried of all fucking people." His mind whispered to him, reminding them they hadn't been happy. Like that mattered. She was taken and he was the billionaire of Kaiba Corp, destined to be alone forever.

Seto reached for his billfold on the nightstand, opening it to double check everything was in place. His brows furrowed before he glared.

"MOKUBA!"

Seated behind his driver's license was a condom and a note complete with a winky face doodle.

'Safety first, eh Big Bro.'

* * *

A/n: Ok, so one thing I wanted to touch on in particular was my decision to put Rebecca and Yugi together. Personally, I just adore the Replayshipping. Plus Mana's hero worship is darling. I do love Peachshipping, but Tea's love seems to be more for Yami than Yugi. OR IT IS IN MY MIND BECAUSE I LOVE REBECCA AND YUGI! I do what I want.

Originally, I'd been debating on putting Mokuba and Rebecca together (because I love kiddyshipping too), but I figured Kisara would likely have met Mokuba since she is related to Rebecca, which would fuck up her having not met Seto.

And, on an additional note about Rebecca, I have her related to Kisara because of Mana. To be honest, I have the head cannon of Rebecca being the reincarnation of Mana because I love Vaseshipping and I love Replayshipping being like the Blueshipping of Mizushipping (HALF OF THAT SENTENCE MADE NO SENSE). But, since I've already worked Mana in in a manner I love, I decided to simply have the two related. Because I can and will and I did.

So, can anyone guess who little Mokie is with?

Also, I really hope everyone is enjoying this. I get really nervous I'm fucking up with characters, or my chapters are too short. And I don't want to rush their relationship, but I don't want it to drag... Uggg, we'll see.


End file.
